Klaine Week 2013, Day 4, Thursday, NaughtyNice
by Rose235b
Summary: My entry for Day 4, Naughty/Nice. Warnings: Blaine Anderson in lingerie, Kurt Hummel's excellent blowjob skills, bitty bits of dirty talk and author popping her smut writing cherry.


**A/N:** Okay, so... I have no idea what I'm doing. Like, none at all. I'm just gonna go with the flow and probably it's not gonna match today's theme. So, tell me what you think!

**Warning: **Author is popping her smut writing cherry and already goes for cross-dressing. Not sure if it's crappy or good.

* * *

Blaine was finally taking advantage of his parent's constant absence and invited Kurt over for the weekend, thanking God that Burt and Carole were in DC this week and his boyfriend had enough dirt on Finn and Sam to be sure that none of them will mention the fact to his parents.

Kurt was supposed to show up at his doorstep 7 pm sharp and Blaine took advantage off his time alone to get ready. He wanted to try something new and wasn't exactly sure if Kurt would be into it as much as he was.

Blaine opened the bottom drawer of his dresser and after rummaging in it he pulled out a big, white box. It's content wasn't something he wanted his parent's to accidentally stumble on. He slowly lifted the lid and sighed, his fingers ghosting over the lace. He tried to choose the most tame panties he had - which wasn't exactly easy for him. He wanted to look sexy and still not scare Kurt away. If it turned out that Kurt appreciated what lingerie was doing for his ass.

He finally decided oncute, white ones, with ruffled sides and a small, black bow at the top. He put them on and turned his back to his floor-length mirror, looking over his shoulder.

The ruffles on the back looked sweet and innocent and the lace on the front did nothing to hide his half-hard cock, making him feel confident and sexy. It was edgy enough to satisfy Blaine's sexy-lingerie-craving and at the same time were pretty tame for Blaine's taste. He'll introduce Kurt to his risky collection if he's going to like those.

* * *

Kurt's smile brightened when his boyfriend opened the front door wearing only a tight T-shirt and equally tight jeans with his curls free from gel. He couldn't quite get over the fact that Blaine was actually his boyfriend, although they were together for almost a year now.

"Hi."

Blaine's whole face lit up, his eyes shining.

"Hi."

Before Kurt could register what exactly was going on Blaine pulled him into the house and kissed him, kicking the door shut. Kurt happily returned the kiss, sliding his arms around Blaine's neck and deepening the kiss.

"Someone's eager" He chuckled, moving his lips to Blaine's neck, sucking a mark next to his Adam's apple. Blaine moaned, throwing his head back.

"I-I wanted to show you something. Just- don't freak out."

Kurt took a step back, raising his eyebrow with a smile.

"Blaine, I love you, there's really nothing that could make me freak out. Okay, maybe there is, but that's more of a Oh-God-I'm-So-In-Love-With-That-Guy freak out."

"Okay" Blaine tugged him up the stairs and into his bedroom, before sitting him down on his bed. "Okay. So, remember the disaster that was me trying to talk to you about sex."

"It's hard to forget."

"Okay, so you told me that you didn't feel sexy at all and that you were just uncomfortable."

"Yes."

"So, I-I have this thing that makes me just... I don't know, comfortable in my skin and sexy... And it's not really something considered normal."

"Blaine, we live in Ohio. Homosexuality isn't 'normal' either" Kurt stood up and laid his hand on Kurt's cheek. "But in New York it is. Plus, I don't care what's 'normal'. I care about you and whatever it is, if it makes yo feel confident and attractive than I'm more then fine with that."

"God, I love you" Blaine kissed him quickly, before taking a few steps back. Kurt sat back on the bed. "S-so... Can I just... Show you?"

"Go ahead."

Blaine peeled off his shirt and Kurt's breath hitched, taking in the exposed, olive skin only a few feet in front of him.

Blaine tentatively moved his hands to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them, before slowly tugging them off his legs. After a moment of hesitation Blaine straightened up and Kurt suddenly couldn't breath.

He never saw Blaine as truly as in that moment. His eyes traveled from Blaine's unruly curls to his golden eyes, pink lips, exposed neck, just begging to be marked, broad shoulders, tiny waist and slightly wider hips, hugged by a pair of panties. Blaine's head was held high, unlike when they were at school, his back straighter, his eyes looking right into Kurt's, not showing any kind of embarrassment.

He never looked hotter.

Kurt practically growled before standing up and reducing the distance between their bodies to minimum, kissing Blaine fiercely. He didn't know that it was possible before but he loved Blaine even more now that Blaine wasn't afraid to show him all of the things that made him who he was.

"God Blaine" He whined in between kisses, his hands gently tickling Blaine's sides. "I swear, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. You have no idea what you're doing to me right now."

"I think I do" Blaine rubbed his bare thigh against Kurt's clothed cock with noticeable relief in his voice. He dropped his voice, leaning in to whisper into Kurt's ear. "Cause I feel the same."

They rutted against each other for a while, gasping and moaning and kissing every inch of skin they could reach.

"Tell me how it feels" Demanded Kurt, pushing harder against Blaine's crotch. "To have your cock trapped in lace. Does it feel good?"

"Oh God, Kurt, it's so fucking _tight_ and baby oh, please, please, I need more" Blaine whined, his hips snapping forward.

"What do you want sweetie?" Kurt sucked on Blaine's collarbone, one of his hands slowly making it's way towards his bottom. He squeezed one of Blaine's buttocks, groaning. "Tell me what you _need_."

"Anything, Kurt, please, just, anything" Kurt looked down, moaning when he saw the head of Blaine's cock peek out from the waistband of his panties, glistering with pre-come. Kurt licked his lips and before he could change his mind, dropped to his knees.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Blaine" He whispered, trailing kisses against Blaine's hipbone. "Your cock looks so pretty in these panties" As if to prove his point, he pressed his lips to Blaine's cock in a chaste, lingering kiss.

Blaine sobbed, throwing his head back and clutching at Kurt's shoulders, his hips chasing Kurt's lips in desperate nee to feel.

Kurt pressed yet another kiss to Blaine's hip before slowly kissing the head of Blaine's cock, tonguing at the slit.

"Oh God, oh God, _Kurt_!"

Encouraged by his boyfriend's response, Kurt lifted the waistband of Blaine's panties, tucking them behind Blaine's balls before taking more of Blaine's length into his mouth, sucking lightly. Blaine's moans were like music to his ears, his head bobbing up and down, twirling his tongue around Blaine's cock.

"Kurt, _Kurt_" Blaine whined, trying hard not to fuck into his boyfriend's mouth. "I need- I need you."

Kurt pulled off with a dirty 'pop', licking his lips and looking up at Blaine's blown pupils, red cheeks and swollen lips.

"Where do you need me, baby?" He asked, stroking Blaine's dick with his right hand.

"In-_Inside._"

Kurt's fist unintentionally tightened it's grip on Blaine's cock, causing the buy to moan and throw his head back once again, exposing his neck with Kurt's mark already dark on his throat.

"Do you have-"

"Bedside drawer."

Kurt crawled to towards the furniture, tugging the drawer open and taking out a half-empty bottle of lube, before making his way back to Blaine. He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, all the while staring up at Blaine and occasionally kissing the head of Blaine's cock.

"_Please _Kurt."

"Shh, baby" Kurt moved Blaine's panties to the side, one of his finger's circling his hole. "Relax, let me take care of you."

Kurt slowly pushed his finger in and took Blaine's cock back into his mouth, sucking hard enough for his cheeks to hollow.

"Oh God" Blaine gasped, burring his hand in Kurt's hair when he felt Kurt's finger slip all the way inside. "I-I won't last long."

Kurt slowly moved his finger, slowly easing another finger in, all the while quickening the pace of his mouth, another hand slowly inching from Blaine's inner thigh towards his balls, reaching it's destination at the same time as his second finger was fully buried in Blaine's hole.

"Oh _fuck _I-I'm gonna come, Kurt" Blaine gasped, squeezing Kurt's shoulder and tugging at his hair. His boyfriend moaned in response, the vibrations sending a shiver up Blaine's spine. "_Kurt!_"

Kurt felt Blaine's come spill into his mouth and swallowed. letting Blaine fuck his mouth.

When Blaine was finally milked dry, Kurt let his spent cock slip form his mouth and licked his lips, moaning at the taste.

Blaine collapsed to his knees, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and laying his head on his shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Wow."

Blaine chuckled, raising his head from Kurt's shoulder.

"Let's wait and see what you're gonna say after it's your turn."


End file.
